LOTM: Chaos Simmers
LOTM: Chaos Simmers 'is an episode-based storyline created by PhantomSix and ''CIS Productions.First released on October 1, 2019, Chaos Simmers focuses on setting up the "Oculus Arc", introducing Hikarijo, Yusha Hikari, Yoi Otoko, and Danny as the main protagonist cast. Chaos Simmers is currently under construction, meaning dates for new episodes and updates have not yet been revealed. The storyline itself begins shortly after the end of the Second Baritolian War with the death of Oculus and the liberation of New London by the Allies, where it is revealed that Oculus was resurrected and seemingly successfully indoctrinated by a DEM sect. Following a failed attempt to resurrect Oculus through cybernetics and ascend him to godhood as their pawn, Oculus reveals his true nature by slaughtering his captors, along with Hikarijo, and begins to rebuild his empire using the artifacts the sect members had left behind during their escape. Yusha Hikari and Yoi Otoko are tasked by the Angel's Spear with rebuilding New Earth after the devastating effects of World War VV, and are soon overrun by the Guntai of the Red Circle. Hikari and Yoi are separated during the savage conflict. Each joins a respective coalition with hopes of finally ending Oculus' vast lifespan. The series currently consists of twelve story arcs, three multi-episodes, and is the second-largest story line within the massive "Oculus Arc." The first episodes are said to be released on a Saturday or Sunday. It will be followed by the upcoming LOTM: Redemption ''and ''LOTM: Final Epilogue ''plot lines. ''Plot ''Teaser'' With the final Nova Scepter destroyed and the brutal conflict of World War VV coming to an end, Yusha Hikari begins to rebuild the war-torn New Earth from the bottom up. In a savage invasion, the Red Circle seizes New Earth and forces Hikari and the remaining Kantoku into a second intergalactic campaign as they task themselves with unmasking the mastermind behind the invasions. ''Canon Summary'' Yusha Hikari, the last of the Kantoku, is entrusted with rebuilding what remains of New Earth and uncovering both his father's life-long achievement, the Kirima Code, and the first steps to divination. Following a vicious invasion by the Red Circle's Guntai Corps, Hikari and Otoko are forced into seclusion as the Red Circle takes upon their largest conquest in an attempt to force Angel's Spear into submission through primordial DEM relics capable of genocide. Yusha begins his seemingly final battle in a struggle to return the order to the Multi-Universe and avenge his father's death. ''Full Summary'' Coming soon... ''Terminology'' ''Articles that might help you understand the story little by little, showing tools, items, events, timelines, characters, conflicts, theme songs, races and other things that originated inside of LOTM: Chaos Simmers. These articles are made and solo property of CIS Productions.'' ''Chaos Simmers Timeline'' ''PhantomSix'' ''Supreme Emperor Oculus'' ''Yusha Hikari'' ''Abyssal '' ''Abyssalism '' ''Musuko Orzechowski'' ''World War VV'' ''Nova Scepters'' ''Yoi Otoko'' [[Red Circle Guntai Corps|'Red Circle Guntai Corps]]'' Red Circle Angel's Spear Oculus Saga Revenants Arc CIS Productions Hikarijo Black Arts Majutsu LOTM: Sword of Kings The Great Concades '' ''Second Omniversal Civil War '' ''Chaos Simmers - Body Count ''Genres'' #''War'' #''Science fiction'' #''Fantasy'' #''Epic'' #''Adventure'' #''Action'' #''Gore'' #''Indie'' #''Military'' #''Suspense'' #''Drama'' #''Comedy'' #''Dark Humor'' #''Mecha'' #''Dystopia'' #''Violence'' #''Policy'' #''Anime'' ''Episodes/Seasons and Story Arcs'' ''Lost Challenger Arc'' #''LOTM: Chaos Simmers: Lost Challenger Arc - The Prologue Epilogue '' #''LOTM: Chaos Simmers: Lost Challenger Arc - Angel's Spear '' #''LOTM: Chaos Simmers: Lost Challenger Arc - The Challenger'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:LOTM: Chaos Simmers